


Never Trust The Press

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Never Trust The PressAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: UBoard Position(or card image): The Daily ProphetPrompt: Epistolary - Write a piece featured in either: 1) The Daily Prophet OR 2) The Quibbler OR 3) Witch Weekly - 499 words or lessWord Count: 454Summary: Harry still can't escape the reporters.





	Never Trust The Press

_The Daily Prophet - October 5th 1998_

**The Chosen One & an Ex-Death Eater: Match Made In Heaven?**  
_words by Rita Skeeter_  
It is no secret that classes are, once again, in session at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This past weekend saw the students of Hogwarts visit the village of Hogsmeade for the first time since school restarted. Readers might be interested to know that Harry Potter was spotted seemingly enjoying the company of one Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater and disgraced classmate. Is young Mr Malfoy attempting to turn our Chosen One to the Dark Side or does Harry Potter believe he can “rescue” He Who Must Not Be Named’s youngest recruit? Opinions are sure to be divided, but please don’t keep them to yourselves - we await your owls with baited breath!

***  
 _The Daily Prophet - October 6th 1998_

Dear Ms Skeeter,  
With reference to your recent article about Harry Potter, I think you should leave those boys alone. I was in Hogsmeade on the day in question and witnessed them doing nothing more than being the teenage boys that they are. Don’t you think that if Harry Potter can put Draco Malfoy’s mistakes behind him, we should do the same?  
Regards,  
Mdm. Puddifoot

***

Dear Rita,  
If your article is true, someone should probably check that Draco Malfoy doesn’t have Harry Potter under the Imperius curse!  
Anonymous

***

Ms. Skeeter,  
You recently wrote an article about my son and his friendship with Harry Potter. You may be under the impression that what happened at the battle gives you the right to make assumptions and accusations about my family. I can assure you that it does not. My son’s friendships are no-one else’s business, he has been cleared of any charges - as have I - and was free to return to school. I may not have the influence I once I had, but rest assured, this article has not been well received and it would be in your best interests to issue a retraction.  
Yours,  
N. Malfoy

***

Hi Rita,  
Just thought we’d write after your article. Lovely to see you haven’t changed. We had a great time in Hogsmeade, it was nice to relax with friends. Although had we known you were watching, we might have put on a bit of a show. We are very happy and couldn’t care less what your opinion of us is. The battle is over, we’ve moved on so it would be nice if you’d do the same. No-one needs “rescuing” and no-one is being “turned to the Dark Side”. We’re just trying to finish our education so if we could do that without having our every move analysed, that would be great!  
Thanks,  
Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy


End file.
